


The Chaos Trilogy Epilogue: For Another Flower

by DarkMarxSoul



Series: The Chaos Trilogy [4]
Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Game), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMarxSoul/pseuds/DarkMarxSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Insane Smiles, A Broken Heart, and Pure Chaos, The Chaos Trilogy is over. The Epilogue details the events one year after Pure Chaos' conclusion, and two characters meet up to discuss their current situations, as well as perform one final, sentimental act.</p><p>Originally written on May 24, 2013, and hosted on deviantART.com, FanFiction.net, and tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chaos Trilogy Epilogue: For Another Flower

**_ The Chaos Trilogy ~A Super Mario Fanfic~ _ **

The Insane Smiles

A Broken Heart

Pure Chaos

 

Epilogue: For Another Flower

 

Mimi was walking through a field of grass and trees. The gentle wind blew over the blades, sending waves rippling across the ground. The leaves on the trees rustled, sending a light, airy hiss through the air. The sky was a beautiful blue, and a few fluffy, white clouds floated lazily along across the sky, not dark enough to foretell the promise of rain. The noontime sun hovered over her head, its rays shining down on her and warming her body. The girl breathed deeply, and the scent of flowers went into her nose and hung in her lungs.

She exhaled slowly. Today was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. It had been days like this that had pushed her to fight so hard before. She had wanted to see fields of green and sun once more. Not a day went by, no matter which dimension she found herself in, where she took any sight for granted.

In her hand, held carefully between her finger and thumb, was a small letter. She had a destination to go to at the request of a friend, and she was on her way, following the instructions exactly as they were written. A stroll through a picturesque field was a bonus she'd been happy to find.

She continued on her way, taking her sweet time to enjoy the scenery. Eventually, she reached the location specified on the letter and found, to her complete lack of surprise, a certain Beanish boy standing there with his back to her.

Fawful spun around. 'Mimi! I say to you, hello! No seeing long time!'

'Hi Fawfie,' she greeted, laughing. 'Ruining expressions as usual I see.'

The Bean walked over to her and they hugged. 'It is having goodness to be seeing you. Are you surprised at my sight?'

They broke the hug. 'Nope.'

'What? But I had the writing of a letter of anonymity!'

The shapeshifter made an "are-you-serious" face. 'Fawful, your letter is...' She sighed dramatically, then took out the letter. _"Dear Mimi,"_ she read aloud. _"I am wanting you to come to the location that has been specified on this map that I had the drawing of for you. Do not have the bringing of any friends. I am having something to show you. From, a person whom you are not knowing."_ She folded up the letter and stared at the boy with the same look.

The Bean blinked. 'I am not seeing what is being wrong with it.'

'Oooof course not.' She walked over to him. 'So what was it you wanted to show me?'

'It is being a little farther away. Have walking.'

So they walked together, chatting idly. It hadn't been too long since their final battle against the Chaos Heart — a mere year — but already it felt like an eternity had passed since she'd seen the young boy.

'Have you had exploration?' Fawful asked her.

'Yeah. I've been doing a _lot_ of travelling.' She drummed her fingers against the letter idly. 'Did you know I found Dimentio's homeworld? Yeah I know! It looked a lot like what he created, actually. I guess he ended up drawing from memory from the most part.'

'Perhaps sentimentality?' the Bean suggested.

'Or that too, maybe. He wasn't anywhere around there, though.' Her heart fell and she looked down.

'You have not had the finding of him?'

Mimi shook her head. 'No, I haven't seen him yet.' She sighed. 'I did visit the Overthere though, because apparently you can just walk right into the aftergame.' Fawful snorted, making her smile. 'I saw Princess Rosabella. As a Nimbi of course. She and Rose met up and have been really good friends up there.'

'Is the Overthere having niceness?' Fawful asked, curiosity in his big, blue eyes. 'I, uh...' He giggled, embarrassed. 'I could not go.'

'It's okay. Not as good as I was expecting, mostly just a lot of clouds. Maybe it's better if you're a Nimbi.'

'What of Esmine and her brother of youngness?'

'I haven't found them yet. I know they're out there somewhere, though.' For a little while, they walked silently, just enjoying their stroll. 'So, Fawful...it's been a year, what have you been up to?'

Fawful took a breath. 'I must have admittance...most of it was hiding. Hiding with much thinking, too.'

'And the rest?'

The Bean linked his fingers behind his back. 'Welling...I had the consideration of being a villain of evil again. Even now, the plans of dastardliness are swimming in Fawful's brain like hungry Cheep Cheeps, the sweet victories the food of deliciousness that the fish are munching on!' He sighed. 'But...' His face darkened, and for the first time Mimi noticed rings under his eyes, no doubt the result of many sleepless nights. 'It has not had the sameness for me since the worlds had restoring. My mind has had much hurt. I have been having...nightmares.' He shuddered, rubbing his temples. 'And after filling the shoes of heroism, and seeing the pain that Fawful had the giving to others...I am not wanting to have villainy anymore.'

'What about Cackletta? What does she think of that?'

'She had death the times of three. She is also much different than the mistress of magic that Fawful once had the looking-up to.'

'So what's your plan now?'

He sighed again. 'I have been putting in the hours, Mimi, for a machine which is having magnificence! It is being a secret, but when it has completion I will have a meeting with the Bean Queen.'

'Gonna help people out with your genius now?' He nodded. Mimi grinned and lightly knocked him a bit with her shoulder. 'I bet it's different.' He nodded again.

They continued on her way until they reached their destination. It was a completely innocuous spot in the plains, or would be if not for the telltale landmark that set it off from the rest. It was a circular patch of ground that, unlike the rest of the plains, was completely devoid of life. It was just a section of brown, wet dirt that no grass or flowers touched.

'What's this?' she asked.

'This,' Fawful replied, 'is being where I had the entering of the world when Dimentio had the reviving of me.'

'Oh!' She looked at the patch of ground; suddenly it gave off an eerie quality. 'So this is where it all began, huh?'

'Yesing.' Fawful reached into his cloak and took out his storage cube, then pressed a few buttons. In a flash, he was holding a single clear, plastic bag. Inside the bag was one seed. 'When I had the appearing into this world, this ground had deadness. But nowing...' He gestured to it. 'It is being fertile.'

'You want to plant the seed there?' Fawful nodded.

Mimi looked at the brown circle of earth. It was so empty. The mark of Fawful and Dimentio's entrance to the world stuck out like a sore thumb, a grim reminder of a time of pain and darkness. 'I guess it could use a few flowers,' she said, nodding.

Together, they dug a hole in the dirt and placed the seed in, then covered it up. 'Fawful will come and have the watering of it if the rains are not being plentiful,' the boy told her.

Mimi kept looking at the ground. 'I think that's nice,' she said. They would grow life where there was once none. Eventually, there would be no sign of the ground, and it would be covered by a bed of flowers. 'By the way, that flower...it wouldn't happen to be a rose, would it?'

Fawful gave her a curious look. 'Noing. It is being a tulip.'

The girl nodded, satisfied. 'I think it's about time for another flower now. Roses have had their chance.'

They stood there for a while. Mimi's dress, a light blue one she had acquired recently, blew in the breeze. Fawful's typical red cloak, trimmed with gold, billowed behind him. 'Do you often have the thinking of him?' the Bean asked her, stopping the quiet.

Mimi sighed, her smile turning sad. 'All the time.'

'Me too.'

'He'll be back, though. If Cackletta could come back, so can he.'

'Are you sure that is having wiseness? To be waiting for his return when you are not knowing when it will be?'

'Fawful,' the shapeshifter said, 'I'm immortal. I'll never die of old age. I can wait as long as I have to.' She crossed her arms and looked up to the bright blue sky. 'Until then...I want to see as much of the worlds that we saved that I can. I want to look at the skies of every dimension. I want to see all the people who are here because of us. I want to meet everybody.' She turned to him. 'And then when he finally comes back, whenever that is...I'll have a lot of new friends to introduce him to.'

The boy looked at her for a moment, then grinned. 'I am thinking that is a plan of goodness.' He turned around. 'I must have leaving now. Fawful is...still not being liked.'

'Don't worry. You will be.' He nodded in agreement. 'See you later, Fawful.'

'Good byeing for now, Mimi.' She gave him a quick hug, then watched him walk off into the horizon and out of sight.

'Good luck, Fawful,' she said to herself. Then she turned back to the patch of fertile soil. Someday, a new flower would sprout there, extend its petals to the sky, and drink up the world's tenderness and beauty. What a wonderful thing they had saved.

She put away the letter she had been holding into a pocket on her dress. 'When you come back,' she said to no one in particular. 'I'll give you a beautiful tulip, and we'll be even for the roses.' She realized that she was smiling broadly, and her heart felt filled with joy and excitement. 'And then we'll be able to have that kiss. Someday.'

She turned her back on the seed planted in the ground and continued her walk through the fields. She spread her arms wide, feeling the soft wind move through her fingers.

The worlds were truly beautiful.

 

* * *

 

_'...I still don't understand.'_

_'What is there to not understand?'_

_'Why am I doing this, Grambi? Why did I decide to undergo this monumental task?'_

_'To give the damned a second chance. It is what you said before.'_

_'Yes, but...this creature is the most heinous being who has ever lived. Why am I using so much time and energy for him?'_

_'You don't know why?'_

_'No...'_

_'Love, my dear Jaydes. Love.'_

* * *

_This is the end of The Chaos Trilogy_

_A story of resurrection, revenge, redemption, and love_

_To all those who have graced it with your presence_

_And given to me the company of a lifetime_

_Thank you_

_May we meet again in another time and place_

**_-DarkMarxSoul-_ **


End file.
